The present invention relates to a disc for a disc brake, in particular for the automotive industry; in particular, it relates to a connection system between the hat and the braking band of the disc.
The embodiments known of today of discs for disc brakes provide for making two parts: a braking band, which the caliper of the disc brake acts on to generate the braking torque, and the hat, fixed to the wheel hub and associated with the braking band.
The connection between the band and the hat is of considerable importance, since it ensures the transfer of the braking torque from the band to the hat (and from this to the wheel hub).
Currently, the constraint in rotation between the band and the hat is achieved with systems which provide for teeth of the braking band which couple in respective seats of the hat; the axial constraint is instead achieved by stop elements capable of axially retaining the teeth in the respective seats. Such embodiments are particularly simple and inexpensive.
However, they have some drawbacks, such as a particularly onerous state of stress acting on the teeth of the band, especially in the area where the band connects with the band ring.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connection system between the hat and the braking band of a disc for a disc brake, which satisfies the aforementioned requirements and overcomes the drawbacks of the embodiments of the prior art.
Such purpose is achieved by a connection system according to claim 1. The dependent claims describe embodiment variants.